Hinata Hime Jinsei Kaeru Negai
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a princess that wishes she could have a normal life. One day, she meets a boy who gives that to her. Title means Princess Hinata. Life Changing Wish. Rated T just to be safe. My second NaruHina fic.
1. My wish

**I was thinking about Naruto, and I came up with this. Hinata's my favorite character. I don't own Naruto. By the way, this **_entire_** story is in Hinata's POV. Well, here's the first chapter of **_**Hinata Hime**_**! **

I sat on my bed and stared out the window. The night sky looked so beautiful. I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I wish I could be a normal girl, even if it was just for a short time. I want to see what it's like_. I thought. I opened my eyes again. I know a lot of girls wish they could be a princess, but it's not always what they think it is. Actually, sometimes, it can be a pain. I always have to act so properly. Which, to be honest, isn't really my style. I would like to just be casual. For once I'd like to wear jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie, and have my hair a little messed up. And slouch a little bit when I sat down. And not have to speak so properly.

I wonder if other princesses feel this way too. Well I know Temari hime from Sunagakure sometimes feels like this too. But she did say that sometimes she gets to have a normal life. I'm so jealous.

I lay down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. _Maybe something exciting will happen tomorrow._ I thought. Then I thought about that. _ Scratch that, tomorrow will probably be the same as today…and yesterday…and the day before that…and the day before that…and the day before that._ I corrected myself.

Oh, I was so wrong…

**Well, there's the first chapter of **_**Hinata Hime**_**! It was a bit shorter than I intended it to be. Sorry if it wasn't that good, I pretty just wrote whatever came into my head :). Please review, I'd like to know what you think about this story. I'm going to try to upload the next chapter soon. Laters!**

** })i({ Butterfly Ninja 14 3**


	2. I can't freaking take it!

**I have a few things to say: 1. why the heck am I writing this at 5:56 in the morning? 2: Thank you Echo Uchiha and darkassasin619 for reviewing chapter 1. & 3. Since the title of this story is long, I'm calling it Hinata Hime for short. (The title was originally going to be just Hinata Hime, but I thought adding Jinsei Kaeru Negai at the end sounded better.) **

"Hinata, it's almost time for breakfast, wake up," my little sister Hanabi said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be there in a minute," I said. Luckily, Hanabi doesn't force me to talk properly around her…unlike our parents.

"Okay, see you," Hananbi said, as she left the room. I don't force Hanabi to talk properly around me.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and went to my closet. I stared at the hoodie, jeans, and T-shirt (don't tell my parents about that outfit.) That was my dream outfit. I stopped staring at it and instead grabbed a dress. It was lavender and it had a white ribbon around the waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the other outfit. "Maybe another day,"

Yeah right.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (at breakfast…)

"Hinata, sit up straight!" my mom told me.

_It's not going to kill me if I slouch a little bit._ I thought as I corrected my posture.

"Hanabi, can you pass me the hard-boiled eggs, please?" I asked.

Hanabi picked up the bowl of eggs and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said. Instead of picking up an egg with my chopsticks, I picked one up with my hand and put it on my plate. Then I noticed my parents were staring at me…and they didn't look too happy.

"Go to you room, now," they said. I stood up and went to my room.

I locked the door, and sat on my bed. I hugged my legs close to me and rested my head on my knees.

_I can't freaking take it anymore!_ I thought. That's when the idea came into my head.

I got off my bed, went to my closet, and pulled out my dream outfit. _I'm going to be in so much trouble for this._ I thought. But it's worth it. I put on the light blue jeans, black T-shirt, and lavender and grey hoodie. After looking around in my closet, I found the black sneakers I secretly bought when we were on that vacation. I put the sneakers on. Then I grabbed the stuffed cat that I've had since I was little and put it in the pocket of my hoodie. _So I'll have someone to keep me company._ I thought.

I quietly opened the window and climbed out.

**There's the second chapter. I'm planning on having Naruto appear in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Anyways, I'm tired; it's 6:43 right now. I think I'll go back to sleep or something. Later.**


	3. Nice to meet you

**Helloz! …I…don't really have anything to say. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

I quietly slipped out the window. After looking around to make sure nobody saw me, I closed the window and ran. Believe it or not, this is probably the second time I've ran in my entire life. When I couldn't see the house anymore, I stopped running. I pressed my hand against a cramp in my stomach.

_I wonder how my parents are going to react when they call for me and I don't answer. And when they go into my room and I'm not there…maybe I should've left a note for them or something…so they'll know that I'm safe…nah they're probably going to be mad instead of worried. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. _ _I wonder how Hanabi will act. Will she be worried? Or mad like my parents? Knowing her she'll just pretend she's as mad as my parents. But on the inside she'll worry about me… or at least that's what I'd like to think…that she'd worry about me. _I thought. Then a new thought crossed my mind._ Don't worry about it Hinata. Your parents brought this on themselves. Maybe this will make them realize that they were too hard on you, and that they were way too strict. May be when you get back, they won't be as strict and let you live a somewhat normal life._ That thought made me feel a little better.

A few minutes later, I came into town. There were a lot of people.

_This is such a nice place!_ I thought. _I could stay here forever._

I spent the rest of the day looking around.

When it was getting closer to the end of the day I started thinking about whether I should go home or not.

_If I go home now, then I'll be in a lot of trouble. If I wait even longer then I'll be in even more trouble…but I'll get to stay in this lovely town even longer._ I sighed._ Maybe I should go home. I don't want to…in fact I'd do anything to stay here longer; this has been the best day of my life._ I sighed again and turned around.

"I'm sorry!" someone said to me.

"Huh?" I said, I looked around and realized I was on the floor. I saw a boy standing in front of me, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I started blushing a little bit. I couldn't help it, he was really cute. He looked about sixteen years old. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I smiled. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled back. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" I replied.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you," I said.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you," he said.

Naruto looked at the sky, then at me.

"Hey Hinata, come with me, I want to show you something," Naruto said.

"O-okay," I said. Naruto took my hand and started walking. I blushed.

Naruto-kun took me to a building. He took me inside. We stood outside a door; Naruto-kun took a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and took me inside.

_I'm guessing this is where he lives. _I thought.

Naruto-kun opened a door, and took me on the balcony.

"Look," he said, pointing at the sunset."

"It's beautiful," I said.

"It is," Naruto said.

I smiled at him.

**Yay! Naruto finally appeared! What's going to happen next? Will Hinata tell Naruto that she's a princess? Or will she keep it a secret? How will Naruto react when he either finds out or she tells him? It's a mystery…even to me! Please review!**


	4. The truth

**Hihi! I just saw the episode where Hinata confesses her love to Naruto I started cheering when she told him…then my brother gave me a weird look haha oh well! Anyways, this chapter is going to be short…I… don't really have anything else to say. Oh well. Enjoy!**

I woke up and looked around.

_Huh? This isn't my room…where am I?_ I thought.

_The walls were light green on the top half, and brown on the bottom half. There were a few cabinets_ and there was a plant in the corner. On the wall, there was a poster with the leaf village symbol on it.

_This is a nice room._ I thought.

Then Naruto-kun came into the room.

"Hinata-chan, are you awake?" He asked.

I sat up on the bed.

"Yeah," I said.

"D-did you sleep well?" He asked.

I blushed a little. "Y-yeah," I stood up.

Then a sweet smell drifted past my nose. _Is that ramen?_ I thought. I sniffed again. _Yup, definitely ramen._

"Hinata-chan, I made breakfast, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"u-uh, h-hai arigato," I said.

While we were eating breakfast, a thought crossed my mind.

I need to tell Naruto-kun the truth.

_B-but what will he say? How will he react? And…how do I tell him? _ I tried to think of something to say. _I don't know._

Just then, my mouth started moving.

"N-Naruto, u-uh I-I h-have so-something t-to s-say, I-I u-uh y-yeah," I babbled.

_Really Hinata?_

Naruto-kun looked at me.

"What do you want to say?" he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm a princess!" I yelled out.

Narutos eyes went huge.

"Y-you're a p-princess?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's ok," Naruto said.

I looked up.

"Don't be sorry," Naruto said.

"I d-don't," I stuttered.

"No," he said.

"Arigato," I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto-kun asked.

"Sure," I said.

"So, did you run away or something? Why?" he asked.

How do I reply to that?

**(another) Cliffhanger. How does Hinata reply to that? You'll find out next time I upload! **

**-starts talking to self- and I will find out when I start writing the next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	5. I have secrets

**Konechiwa! This chapter is going to be pretty short…That's all I have to say…Anyways, enjoy!**

"So did you run away or something? Why?" Naruto asked.

How do I reply to that?

I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I'm Princess Hinata Hyuga, and, well, since I'm a princess, my parents are really really strict and they expect me to be perfect. And well, I really want to see what it's like to live a normal life, so I ran away," I said.

Naruto-kun looked like he didn't know what to say.

"I u-uh y-you u-uh," he stammered.

"It's okay, you can say it," I said.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Naruto said.

"I understand," I nodded.

I stood up.

"Well I guess I should go back now. Naruto-kun, thank you for everything, you are my first friend, and I will never forget you," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the door.

I reached out to grab the doorknob and I felt something grab my arm. I turned around. It was Naruto-kun!

"Hinata-chan, d-don't leave yet, s-stay with me please, I'll show you what it's like to have a normal life," Naruto said.

I looked at him. "Naruto-kun," I smiled a little bit.

"Hinata-chan, please stay," Naruto asked.

_Well if he really wants me to stay that badly, then, well I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer, right?_ I thought.

"Okay, Naruto-kun," I said.

Naruto looked up at me, "you'll stay?" he asked.

I nodded, "yes,"

Naruto-kun smiled.

**There's the fifth chapter! Sorry if it wasn't that good. Please review. Laters!**


	6. This feeling

**I…have nothing to say. Oh well, enjoy the chapter! (If something is written in italics, then a character is thinking it.)**

Yay! I'm so happy! I know get to live a normal life! And I get to live with Naruto-kun too! Don't tell anyone this, but I kinda have a little crush on him. Anyways I don't ever want to go back home. Although I did go back home once. I snuck into my room through the window and got a few things (money, my journal, and a few other random things.)

Living like this is great, although Naruto is gone sometimes. He's a ninja and his team gets missions frequently. But he isn't gone that long. Sometimes he returns in a few hours, once he didn't return for two days. I'm starting to get used to him being away. As long as I keep myself busy I'm fine.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"What is it?" I said.

"I have to leave, I have a mission, I should be back at around two in the morning," He said.

"Okay, well, good luck, and be safe," I said, hugging him.

"Thank you," Naruto-kun said, hugging me back.

While he was hugging me, I felt so happy. I kind of wanted to squeal like some crazy fan girl, but I managed not to.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Hinata-chan, you awake?" Naruto asked at two o' clock that morning.

I sat up and turned on the lamp on the table next to my bed.

"Yeah, how did your mission go?" I asked.

"Good, how did things go while I was gone?" Naruto replied.

"Fine," I said.

"That's good, well, I'm going to bed, see you," Naruto said.

"Goodnight," I said.

Naruto left the room and closed the door. I turned off the light and laid down. I held onto the blanket a little tighter.

_I love my new life. _I thought.

But still...I can't stop worrying. I have a feeling that pretty soon, all this will be over. And I'll be forced to go back to the place I used to live, and everything will go back to the way it was. I don't want that to happen. I love things the way they are now.

_Well, I guess I'll have to wait and I'll find out sooner or later._ I thought sadly._ I should probably enjoy it while I can…I guess._

**There's the sixth chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that good. Please review! I love hearing from you guys. Laters!**


	7. Not now! It's too soon! No!

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I got in trouble and my laptop was taken away, I got it back this morning. By the way, thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I love hearing from you guys! :) **

**Warning: this chapter is going to be pretty sad.**

I looked at the list of things we needed. Ramen, milk, rice, ramen, eggs, and more ramen. I smiled; Naruto-kun had written ramen on the list three times.

"Hinata-chan, I'll be right back!" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun!" I smiled.

I looked around. Then I saw a flower shop. I looked at the flowers in the window.

_These are so pretty._ I thought.

"Hinata-chan! I'm back!" Naruto said.

I turned around. Naruto was holding two ice cream cones. He handed one to me.

"Thank you!" I said.

Naruto smiled.

I tasted the ice cream. It was mint flavored. I love ice cream, and I haven't had any in forever.

That's when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw two people… and let's just say they looked really familiar. The reason they looked so familiar was because they live at the Hyuuga house hold. I guess everyone's still looking for me. Without saying a word, they grabbed my arms and started pulling me away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

I tried to break free from the grasp of the two people, but they were too strong. Naruto tried to help me, but one of the guys that had me kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't hurt him!" I shrieked. "Naruto-kun!"

I broke free from their grasp and ran to Naruto-kun. I knelt down next to him. He was unconscious.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry," I cried as as I held him close to me.

The two people grabbed me again and pulled me away from Naruto-kun. I cried as they dragged me back to the Hyuuga Household.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (at the Hyuuga House hold…)

The two people dragged me into the living room. They threw me down on the floor in front of my parents.

"Why the heck did you run away?" my parents asked.

I looked down and didn't say anything.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I instantly regretted growing my hair so long. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Go to your room," my parents said.

I stood up and started walking to my room. When I was about halfway there, Negi walked past me.

"What were you thinking, Hinata?" he said coldly.

I looked away from him and ran to my room.

When I got there, I locked the door, and sat on my bed.

**I've been writing this chapter all day. Sorry it was so sad. I'm planning on the next chapter being a little happier. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye byez! **


	8. Comfort

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! The song that Naruto sings to Hinata in this chapter is part of a song that I'm working on. (By the way, I think I spelt mouikai wrong) (and the song is supposed to be really really slow.)**

I locked the door and sat on my bed. I hugged my legs close to me and rested my head on my knees, and cried.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (that night…)

I heard a tap on my window. I pulled the curtains away from the window. I almost fainted when I saw Naruto. He smiled softly at me. I smiled a little too, his smile was so contagious. I opened the window and Naruto-kun climbed in.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"H-hey," I said.

"Here," Naruto reached into the little pouch that was attached to the back of his pants, pulled something out and handed it to me.

I looked at it. It was the stuffed cat that I brought with me when I ran away.

"Thank you so much," I said.

Naruto smiled sweetly.

I felt my eyes become watery. I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. I started to cry. Naruto-kun hugged me tightly. I leaned into his chest. Then I heard Naruto softly singing a familiar song.

English translation

"Watashi wa sore ga dekinai to shitte iru, I know that it's hard

Ima sugu, right now

Kudasai, kudasai, please, please

Konkai dake wa, just this once

Mouikai one more time

Hohoemi" smile.

I looked up at Naruto-kun, and smiled through my tears. He had an amazing voice. Naruto-kun smiled back. I noticed that he was blushing a little bit. I brushed a tear away from my cheek and rested my head against Narutos chest again. Naruto-kun stroked my hair. All that was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

})i({ })i({ })i({

When I woke up, I was still in Naruto-kuns arms.

"Good morning," Naruto-kun said.

"Good Morning," I said.

Before any of us could say anything else, Hanabi started pounding on the door.

"Hinata! Mom and Dad are going crazy because you're not at the table. Wake up and get your hiney downstairs!" Hanabi yelled.

"Ok, I-I'll be there in a second!" I replied.

"Hurry!" She said.

"Well, I-I should probably go now," Naruto said.

I said nothing.

Naruto hugged me tightly before opening the window.

"Naruto-kun," I said softly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you so much, for everything," I said. I kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto-kun smiled sweetly before climbing out the window.

_Naruto-kun…arigato._ I thought.

**It took forever to write this chapter! I kept changing it and there are like three other versions of this chapter! Sorry that this story is rushed. I'm trying to slow it down. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time! Bye bye!**


	9. Memories and first kisses

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. This chapter is going to be really short (just like the other chapters.) Anyways, enjoy!**

"Hey Hinata," Hanabi said.

"C-come in," I said. Hanabi came into my room.

"Guess what," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad left to go to some meeting or something. They'll be gone for a week," Hanabi said as she sat down on my bed.

"Really?" I said.

Hanabi nodded.

"This is great! Thank you so much for telling me, Hanabi!" I gave my little sister a hug before going to my closet to get a hoodie, a T-shirt, and some jeans.

I changed clothes, and then looked in the mirror.

"Those look good on you," Hanabi said.

"Thanks!" I said. "I have some more of these; do you want to try them on?"

"No thanks, maybe later," Hanabi said.

I opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and started digging through it.

"Here they are," I said, pulling out my sneakers.

"Are you going back to that place?" Hanabi asked. I knew she was referring to the village where Naruto-kun lives.

"Yup! And I'm going to visit someone!" I replied.

"Just, be careful, Hinata. Everybody knows what you did and who knows what they'll do to you if you do that again," Hanabi said.

I sat down next to her.

"I'll be fine, Hanabi," I said.

"Promise?" Hanabi said.

"Promise," I said.

"Okay," Hanabi hugged me. I hugged her back.

After that, I opened the window.

"I'll be back in about an hour," I said to Hanabi before climbing out the window.

"Be careful, Hinata," Hanabi said.

I left the window opened a little so that I could climb back into my room, I looked around to make sure nobody saw me, and then I ran as fast as I could to the village.

A few minutes later, I was there. I leaned against the wall of a building and pressed my hand against a cramp in my stomach. (I ran the entire way.) When I felt better, I started walking to Naruto-kun's apartment.

_I hope he's home._ I thought.

"Hinata-chan? Is that you!" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around. It was Naruto-kun!

"Naruto-kun!" I said, running to him.

We hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you so much," I said.

We hadn't seen each other since the night he came to my room.

"Come on," Naruto-kun said. He took my hand and started taking me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Naruto replied.

Naruto-kun took me to his apartment, then onto the balcony. The sun was setting.

"Remember when we first did this?" Naruto-kun asked.

I nodded.

I leaned against Naruto- kun, he put his arm around me.

We had watched the sunset the day we met.

I looked at Naruto-kun. He smiled at me, I smiled back. Then I noticed that he was leaning towards me.

_C-could he really be? I-is this going to be my first-_

That's when Naruto-kun kissed me.

After that, me and Naruto-kun watched the sunset together every day.

**Fluffy! Yay! They finally kissed! I wonder what's going to happen next chapter. I'll write the next chapter tonight and then I'll try to upload it tomorrow. Please review! **


	10. Hinata stands strong!

**Here's chapter 10! I was hoping to post this chapter this morning, but I had to do something and I never got a chance to. Anyways this chapter is going to be quite different from last chapter. (If you ask me, last chapter was so fluffy you could almost feel it.) This chapter is going to be more dramatic.**

I climbed into my room through the window. I just got back from the village; me and Naruto-kun were watching the sunset together again.

But my happy mood vanished when I saw who was waiting for me. My parents were back from their meeting or whatever it was.

Before they could start yelling at me, I started frantically climbing out the window. But as soon as I pulled the window open, my dad shut it. My mom grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the bed.

"Why did you go to that village again? What were you doing there?" my mom asked.

"I-I u-uh," I stammered.

"Why did you go there again?" my mom asked again.

"I-I was visiting someone," I said.

"Who did you go see?" My parents asked.

"A friend," I said.

"Well I hope you had fun because you're never going back there again," my mom said.

"What?" I said. _ Naruto-kun._

"You heard me," she said. "That was the last time you're going to that place again."

I took a deep breath.

"No!" I said.

"What did you just say?" My dad asked.

"Y-you h-heard m-me. I-I said n-no," _that would've sounded better without all the stuttering._

Let's just say…my parents didn't look too happy.

"I-I don't want t-to a-always have t-to b-be s-so proper about everything a-all the t-time." I said. _Why am I stuttering so much?_ "I-I w-want t-to see what it's like to live a normal life."

Without saying a word, my parents left the room.

**It may take a while for me to post the next chapter. Mainly because I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to have happen next. And sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time! See you!**


	11. Shocked!

**Hello everyone! (I am in a very happy mood right now, not really sure why though.) Anyways, sorry it took a while to upload. **

I sat down on my bed. _Did I really tell my parents how I feel?_ I laid down and grabbed my stuffed cat.

_They're probably really mad at me now. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. _ I hugged my stuffed cat. (By the way, his name is Cinnamon Roll.)

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked Cinnamon Roll.

Then I fell asleep.

I remember having a dream. In my dream, me and Naruto-kun were watching the sunset together. I was in Naruto-kuns arms. After the sun had gone down, me and Naruto-kun started looking at the stars. Then Naruto-kun kissed me!

My happy dream was interrupted when someone knocked on my door.

"Hinata, Mom and Dad want to talk to you," Hanabi said.

"O-ok, tell them I'll be there in five minutes," I said.

"Kk," Hanabi replied.

I got out of bed and went to my closet. _I wonder what they want to talk about._ I thought. I put on a lavender dress that went down to my knees and had a white ribbon tied around the waist and some white flats. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. My parents were waiting there for me.

"H-Hanabi said that y-you wanted to talk to me," I said.

"Yes, we have something important to discuss with you," my father said.

"W-what d-do you want to talk about?" I asked. I started to feel really scared. _W-what's going to happen? A-are they going to disown me because of how I've acted? _ I thought.

"Well, last night, when you told us that you didn't want to be so proper about everything, it kind of sounded like you disliked being a princess," my mom said. "Is that true? Do you not like being a princess?"

I was shocked by the question.

"U-uh," I looked down. "Hai," I said. "It's true, to be honest, I don't like being a princess, I-I wish I could be a normal girl," I said.

"I see, well, if you want, you don't have to be a princess, you can leave the Hyuuga Household and live a normal life," she said.

I looked up at my parents.

"I can?" I asked. _Are they serious?_

"However, if you chose to leave, you will have to either live with a friend or find a way to support yourself," my father said.

"I-I will?" I asked.

"Yes," my mother said.

"Is that a problem?" my father asked.

"N-no! I-I understand!" I said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" my mother asked.

"I would like to live a normal life," I said.

"Very well then," my father said.

My parents left the room. I just stood there. I was so shocked._ S-should I be happy because I finally get to live a normal life? Or upset because my parents didn't seem to care that I want to leave?_ I thought. After a few minutes, I finally unfroze. I went to my room.

**I was getting tired of having Hinata-chans parents be so mean. So I decided to not have them yell at her anymore. I think that out of all the chapters, this one is the longest. I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little longer. I've decided to try to make every chapter at least thirty-five words longer than the previous one. Please review! Till next time! See you! (I'm still in a really happy mood.)**


	12. Guess what!

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**I just realized that I've been working on this story for over a month now. I was a little surprised when I realized that I've posted 11 chapters in such a short amount of time. (Then again, all I've really done this summer is stay in my room and write fan fiction. So…)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Nee-chan, are you really leaving?" Hanabi asked.

"Y-yeah," I said, putting another T-shirt in my messenger bag.

"Promise you'll come visit me?" Hanabi said.

I gave my little sister a hug.

"I promise," I said.

"Pinky swear?" Hanabi said, holding out her pinky.

I giggled. Hanabi is so cute.

"Pinky swear," I said, locking my pinky with hers.

Then I continued packing. I decided not to bring any of my dresses, but I will bring my kimono.

When I finished packing, I said goodbye to everyone and left for the village. Yesterday I decided that I should be happy that my parents are letting me do this. After all, this is something I've wanted to do for years.

Once I got to the village, it didn't take very long to find Naruto-kun. He was walking out of a building.

I ran to Naruto-kun and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun!" I squealed.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. I hugged him from behind so he didn't see me.

He turned around and realized it was me.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun said. He hugged me tightly.

"Guess what," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"My parents are letting me live here and have a normal life!" I said.

"That's great Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun said.

"They said that I have to find a way to support myself though, they aren't going to help me," I said.

"Did they say anything about staying with a friend?" Naruto-kun asked.

"They said that's ok, they don't really care what I do," I replied.

Naruto-kun smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" he said. He grabbed my hand and took me to his apartment.

_Yay! I get to stay with Naruto-kun again! This makes me so happy!_ I thought.

})i({ })i({ })i({

Naruto-kun pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"This place hasn't changed at all," I said, looking around. "I like it."

Naruto-kun smiled. He hugged me again. I smiled again. I hugged him back.

(A little later…)

"Well, are you hungry?" Naruto-kun asked. When I was done unpacking.

Before I could answer, my stomach growled. Naruto-kun giggled a little and I blushed.

"Y-yeah," I said.

"Okay," Naruto-kun said.

I followed him into the kitchen and helped him make dinner. We made some instant ramen and some rice balls.

"So, what's it like, living a normal life," Naruto-kun asked when we were eating.

"It's amazing!" I said.

Naruto-kun smiled. I smiled back. His smile is so contagious.

That night we watched the sunset together. After the sun had gone down we looked at the stars.

_I'm always going to remember this night._ Was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter was so short and rushed. I think I'm getting writers' block again. **

**By the way. I'm cosplaying as Hinata-chan right now! This is the first time I've cosplayed. (Although I'm just using clothes that I found in my closet, but I think that still counts!) And I am freaking hot right now! Wearing a hoodie and black jeans in the summer is not a good idea. My family thinks I'm even more weird, oh well, I don't care. (I am in a very happy mood again!) Please review! See ya!**


	13. Summer festival

**I forgot to mention this but; this story takes place in the summer.**

**Hanabi: Now you tell everyone?**

**Butterfly Ninja 14: You have a point, but better late than never right?**

**Hanabi: -shrugs-**

I put on my yutaka and looked in the mirror. My yutaka was lavender with a dark blue obi.

"Hinata-chan, are you ready?" Naruto-kun asked.

"Yeah," I said. I opened the door.

Naruto-kun was wearing an orange yutaka. The obi was dark blue.

"Let's go!" I said. I've been to summer festivals before, but this would be the first time going to one with friends. Naruto-kun said that once we got there, he would introduce me to his friends. I can't wait!

})i({ })i({ })i({

"This is amazing!" I said, looking around. Naruto-kun smiled.

There were paper lanterns hanging from buildings and tree branches and stands selling all kinds of stuff.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" someone called. I turned around and saw Temari-chan. Her yutaka was beige with a purple obi.

"Temari-chan!" I said. We hugged each other.

"It's been forever since we've last seen each other!" Temari said.

"It has," I agreed.

"This is Naruto-kun," I said after Temari and let go of each other.

"Hajimemashite, Naruto-kun. No Sabaku Temari desu," (Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun, I'm Temari No Sabaku.) Temari said.

"Hajimemashite, Temari-chan. Uzumaki Naruto desu," Naruto-kun said.

"Are Gaara-kun and Kankuro-kun here too?" I asked.

"Yeah," Temari-chan said, looking around. "Somewhere."

She looked at me again.

"So is Hanabi here too?" she asked. "Where's your family?"

I froze. _How the heck do I tell her?_

"I'm not sure," I said. "If they're here I mean," I added.

"What do you mean?" Temari-chan asked.

I took a deep breath.

"You probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you," I said.

"What do you mean?" Temari-chan asked.

I took another deep breath and started to explain everything.

"Well, you know how, as princesses, we're expected to be practically perfect?" I started

"Yeah," Temari-chan said.

"You're a princess too?" Naruto-kun.

Temari-chan smiled sweetly.

"Yep! I'm Temari No Sabaku Hime from the Sand village," she said.

"Whoa," Naruto-kun said.

"W-well, I was getting r-really sick of it, so I decided to stop and just live a normal life," I said.

"Your parents actually let you do that?" Temari-chan said.

"Y-yeah," I said.

"Are you still a princess?" Temari-chan asked.

"Yes, I'm just…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence. "Can we still be friends?" I asked.

"Of course!" Temari-chan hugged me again.

"Arigato," I said, hugging her back.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said a few moments later.

I turned around and saw a girl with emerald-green eyes and short pink hair. Her kimono was red with a pink obi.

"Sakura-chan! Meet Hinata-chan and Temari-chan!" Naruto-kun said.

Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Temari No Sabaku," Temari-chan said.

"Where's everyone else?" Naruto-kun asked Sakura-chan.

"Don't know," Sakura-chan said. "Probably where you told them to meet. I was just on my way there right now."

"Then let's go!" Naruto-kun said.

We followed Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan.

"Sweet! Everyone's here!" Naruto-kun said.

I looked and almost fainted when I saw all of Naruto-kuns friends.

I've always been really shy, and I'm usually not around this many people. I started playing with my fingers.

"Everybody! Meet Hinata-chan and Temari-chan!" Naruto-kun said. Everyone smiled at me.

I blushed and smiled back.

"H-hello," I said.

"Hi!" Temari-chan said. "I'm Temari." Temari-chan has never been shy.

"I-I'm H-Hinata," I said.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, Temari," a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was in two buns said. Her yutaka was light green with a forest green obi. "I'm Tenten."

"Nice to meet you Tenten," me and Temari-chan said.

"I'm Lee," a boy with black hair and black eyes said. His yutaka was dark green with a white obi.

"Nice to meet you, Lee," I said.

"Hajimemashite," Temari-chan said.

"I'm Shikamaru," a boy with black hair in a high ponytail and black hair said. His yutaka was green with a red obi.

"Hajimemashite," I said.

"N-nice to meet you, S-Shikamaru-kun," Temari-chan stuttered. I looked at her. _Huh? Is there something wrong with my hearing? Temari-chan never stutters! _ I thought. Then I noticed that she had hearts in her eyes. _Awww! _ I thought. _Temari-chans first crush!_

"My name is Sai," a boy with black hair and back eyes. He was wearing a red yutaka with a black obi.

"And I'm Ino," a girl said. Her eyes were ice blue and she had platinum blonde hair and her yutaka was ice blue with a purple obi. She was holding onto Sais arm.

"Nice to meet you," me and Temari-chan said.

"So what should we do first?" Naruto-kun asked once everyone was done introducing themselves.

"Does anyone want to try goldfish scooping?" Tenten-chan suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" I said.

"Let's go!" Ino-chan said.

Goldfish scooping is so much fun! Naruto-kun caught three fish, Tenten-chan caught four, Sakura-chan caught two, Lee-kun caught four, Sai-kun caught three, Ino-chan caught five, Temari-chan caught three, Shikamaru-kun caught four, and I caught two.

"Now what?" Sai-kun said when we were done goldfish scooping.

"I heard that there's going to be fireworks soon," Tenten-chan said.

"Cool!" Sakura-chan said.

We went to a field and sat down in the grass. Ino-chan leaned against Sai-kun, and he put his arm around her. Sakura-chan and Lee-kun did the same thing. Then I noticed Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun were also doing that. _ Awww! I'm happy for you Temari-chan!" _I thought.

Then I felt something gently wrap around my shoulders. I looked and saw Naruto-kun sitting next to me. I blushed and smiled. Naruto-kun smiled back. I leaned against him and put my hand on his shoulder.

We heard a loud noise and looked up. The fireworks were starting.

**Wow, this chapter was way longer than I expected it to be. This took four days to write. I thought I'd add a few more couples too. I love SaiIno, ShikaTema, and LeeSaku! And one more thing: School is starting in a few days (Noooooooo!) and I won't be able to upload as often. I'm going to try to upload at least one more chapter before school starts. I make no promises, but I will try. **

**Tenten: If you want to, then stop talking, start writing!**

**Butterfly ninja 14: Right! See ya!**


	14. Hinata, I need to ask you something

**Yay! I was able to upload again! (I forgot to mention this is the last chapter, an obi is the ribbon-belt thing on a kimono/yutaka.) And this chapter takes place two years later.**

"Hinata-chan," Naruto-kun said.

I looked up from my drawing.

"H-hai?" I said.

"Do you want to watch the sunset w-with me?" Naruto-kun asked.

"Of course!" I said, smiling.

I stood up and followed Naruto-kun outside. We sat down, I put my head on his chest and he hugged me. We watched as the sun began to set.

It was so pretty (well it always is, but today…there was just something special about it.) The sky was orange and pink with a hint of purple.

"It's so pretty," I said.

"It is," Naruto agreed. "Just like you."

I blushed and looked up at him. He smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back. After two years, his smile is still really contagious.

Then I noticed he was leaning closer to me. His lips gently pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Two minutes later, we pulled away, gasping for air. We looked into each other's eyes. Naruto-kun kissed my forehead, I blushed.

We looked and noticed that the sun had almost gone completely down and the moon was starting to come up.

Naruto-kun stood up. Then he grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

"H-Hinata-chan, I have a question," Naruto-kun started blushing a little bit.

"What is it?" I asked.

Naruto-kun reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

_What's he doing?_ I thought.

Naruto-kun got down on one knee and showed me a tiny purple box. He opened it. There was a ring inside. It was silver with a red gem on it.

"Hinata-chan, will you marry me?" Naruto-kun asked.

I gasped. I tried to answer but was unable to speak. So I nodded my head.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered.

Naruto-kun slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," Naruto-kun whispered back.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (wedding day! Yay!)

I looked into the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Hinata," Sakura-chan said.

"You do," Ino-chan said.

"Hai," Tenten-chan and Temari-chan said.

"Thank you," I said. I noticed I was blushing. "You look beautiful too."

They were beautiful. Sakura-chan was wearing a white spaghetti-strap dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. She was wearing white high-heels, with pink beads on them.

Ino-chan was wearing a white one-strap dress with a dark purple ribbon tied around the waist. She was also wearing white high-heels there were dark purple beads in the shape of flowers on them.

Tenten-chan was wearing a white strapless dress with a light green ribbon tied around her waist. She was wearing light green flats with a white bow on them

Temari-chan was wearing a white short-sleeved dress that had a beige ribbon tied around the waste. She was wearing beige high-heels that had white flower-shaped beads on them.

I was wearing a white strapless dress. There was a lavender ribbon tied around the waist. My veil was white with orange beads on it. I had an orange flower in my hair. I also had on white flats with tiny lavender bows on them.

"Thank you for being my bridesmaids, i-it means a lot," I said.

"No problem," Tenten-chan said.

"Group hug!" Ino-chan said.

We all hugged each other tightly.

"Are you all ready?" Shizune asked.

We nodded.

"Ok, let's go!" she smiled.

We followed her to another room.

"How are you feeling?" Shizune asked.

"Excited," I replied.

Shizune smiled sweetly.

Then, music started playing I started walking down the aisle of the church.

_E-everyone's staring at me. _I thought. I blushed a little. I looked straight and saw Naruto-kun. I started blushing even more, he smiled sweetly, and I smiled back. _Naruto-kun, aisteru. _

A few seconds later, I was at the end of the aisle. Before I knew it, I and Naruto were saying "I do," and then we kissed.

After that we took some pictures, and crammed wedding cake into each other's faces. (Good thing we took pictures before that, ha ha.) And danced a lot. Then I threw a bouquet of flowers behind my back and watched as everyone tried to catch it. Temari-chan caught it. After she caught it, Shikamaru-kun hugged her. I have a feeling he's going to propose to her in the future, I'm so happy for her.

After the wedding, we went home. As soon as we walked in, Naruto picked me up, and carried me to the room we would be sharing. He put me down on the bed and sat down next to me. We looked into each others eyes. Naruto smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Then he kissed me.

I'm never going to forget this day.

**YAY! They got married finally! I loved writing this chapter. (Lol, I'm listening to love songs right now.)**

**By the way, which name do you like more? (I can't decide.)**

**Hideyoshi**

**Or…**

**Ichiro?**

**Please review and tell me. **

**Thank you! :) **


	15. Years later

**I think I'm going to cry, this is the last chapter. This story was so fun to write. Thank you everyone for reviewing. When I thought of this, I never thought I'd get over fifty reviews! Thank you so much!**

"Can I hold her?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Of course," I said to my son. He smiled and sat down next to me. I carefully put my newborn daughter in his arms.

"Hi Yumi," Hideyoshi said to her. "I'm your older brother." Yumi smiled at him.

"So, what does being an older brother feel like?" Naruto asked.

Hideyoshi looked up and thought for a moment.

"It feels awesome!" he said.

Naruto and I smiled.

"I'm tired," I said. I leaned on Naruto and he put his arm around me. I blushed.

_I'm so happy right now._ I thought. I put my hand on Hideyoshis shoulder.

"Can I feed her?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Sweet! When does she eat?" Hideyoshi asked.

"What time is it?" I asked Naruto.

He looked at the clock.

"7:30," he answered. "She ate about an hour and a half ago."

"Thanks," I said to Naruto. "You can feed Yumi in thirty minutes," I told Hideyoshi.

"Okay!" he said. I smiled. He's always in a happy mood.

While I was making Yumis food, I started thinking about the past few years.

_Wow, time has gone by so fast._ I thought. _It seems like only yesterday, I was wishing I had a normal life. I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Now I'm married to the love of my life and I have two kids. I couldn't be happier._

**I can't believe this story is over. I think I'm going to cry! Thank you every one for reviewing! I hope you liked this story.**

**Sorry this story was rushed. Maybe in the future I'll fix that. **

**Bye! (or as me and my friends say) Boooooiiii! Lol.**


End file.
